


When I Think About You

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Reader one shot. It was a wild hunt, and you're both a little high strung. Surely there's some way to blow off some steam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Think About You

It was a rough hunt. One man short, since Sam was off helping on another case two states away, and there was no time to wait for him to get back. The nest you and Dean had taken out wasn't big, but the vamps were new, fresh, full of fight and full of themselves. You saved each other's asses a couple of times before the last head rolled, and you're both covered in blood and triumph.

You get back to the room a little before midnight, and Dean tosses you an icy one from the cooler, holding his up in a salute which you return with a smile. There's just something about fighting your way through with someone who has your back, coming out the other side with a win. Moments like that – it really seems worth it. Like you're doing what you were meant to do, saving people, hunting things.

You down your beer in record time, anxious to hit the shower and remove all the blood, sweat and dirt from your skin and hair. Dean chivalrously offers to let you go first, and you jump at the chance. He reaches out to squeeze your hand as you walk by, delaying you for a moment. "Hey – you were awesome out there tonight." Something – admiration? respect? - gleams in his eyes, and you blush, looking away with a smile.

"So were you, Dean. We made a great team." You glance up, catching the crooked smile on his face as he releases your hand.

"Yeah. We did. Hey, leave me some hot water," he calls out as the door shuts behind you, and your laugh broadens his smile as he drains his beer.

You come out of the bathroom in your shorts and tank, heading for your duffle and rummaging around for your blow dryer. You bend over, running your fingers through the wet strands as you use the dryer - nothing worse than sleeping on a wet pillow all night. You turn, surprised to see him still sitting there – you assumed he'd be in the shower as soon as it was free. But he's staring at you, his eyes heavy-lidded, lips parted, and you freeze for a moment, staring back at him. Before you have time to engage your brain, think of some witty remark, he clamps his jaw shut, clearing his throat, and disappears into the bathroom. You hear the shower start soon after, and finally shrug your shoulders, grabbing a bottle of water before crawling between the sheets.

You're completely snuggled in, cozy, and beginning to doze off when you hear him exit the bathroom and crawl into his bed. You can hear him restlessly moving, trying to get comfortable, apparently not having much success. After a few minutes, things quiet down, and you've started to drift off again when he speaks softly.

"Hey, Y/N… you asleep?"

You yawn, rolling over to face his direction, barely able to make out his face as he lay on his side in his bed facing you. "Not yet – what's up?"

He huffs out a little laugh. "Have you ever… I mean, do you ever… think about me?"

"Think about you? Like now, when you're keeping me awake?" you tease, and you can make out his lips curving in a smile.

"No. I mean, like… when you get yourself off."

Your heart does a little drum roll inside your chest, and you feel your face get hot. Did he hear you the other night? Oh my god…

"Why? Do you think about me? When you…?" Your voice sounds a little strangled, but you hope speaking in a whisper hides that from him a little.

You hear him shift in the bed, his breathing a little more audible than a moment ago. "Yeah. Do you have any idea how hot you are when you fight? You move like… you're so smooth, and graceful – and your eyes are all intense like…"

"Like they would be if I were on my knees in front of you?" you say, not quite believing you're brave enough to say something like that out loud. He moans softly, and you feel an ache bloom between your thighs at the sound.

"Fuck. Tell me… tell me what you'd do…" he manages to force out, his voice wrecked, and you squeeze your legs together as your heart rate picks up speed. You close your eyes, picturing him clearly in your mind, his hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking slowly, his head thrown back against the pillow.

"First, I'd run my tongue over you, bottom to top, then just swirl it around the tip. It's so smooth, so warm against my tongue. And then I'd taste you, dip down into the slit before I took you into my mouth. You taste so good, Dean." What the hell? You have no idea where this is coming from, but you can see it clearly in your mind, and you want him to see the same thing. He's panting now, blowing puffs of air between his lips as he speeds up. "And then I'd suck, not too hard, just a little, because I still want to lick you like a fucking lollipop, Dean. I'll use one hand to fondle your balls," you listen to him moan again, "and you like that, don't you, baby? I'm sucking harder now, taking you deeper and deeper, stroking the rest of that beautiful cock with my other hand, taking you as deep as I can, Dean. Can you feel me, my lips around you, sucking you down, and I'm grinding against your leg because you're making me so fucking hot for you?"

He swears softly, and you can hear the sound of his hand stroking, faster and faster as you continue. You can't stand it any longer, your hand is now inside your panties, and you let out a little cry at the jolt you give yourself as you put pressure on your throbbing clit. "Jesus, Y/N, are you touching yourself" he rasps out, and more sounds escape you as you thrust two fingers inside, desperate for relief.

"Yes, Dean. And I'm still sucking you, and you're fucking into my mouth, and I can feel you swelling against my tongue. You're gonna come, aren't you, baby? You're gonna come in my mouth…"

"Fuck!" he growls, and you hear the slick, slippery sound of him fucking into his hand, working through the orgasm that has him clenching his teeth and arching up a little off the bed.

You whimper a little as you rub small, hard circles into your clit, pumping your fingers as hard as you can, but it's just not quite enough, not yet. And then you feel him, one hand yanking at your panties, the other pulling your fingers away and replacing them, filling you much better than you could. When he bends down to suck at your clit, you lose control, bucking wildly against him and keening as you shake violently beneath him.

He slows as you come down from your high, then kisses gently over the inside of your thigh and up to your hip, where he lays his face against you, still breathing hard. When he pulls his fingers from you, a violent shudder quakes through you, and you feel his lips on your skin as he smiles.

"That was sexy as hell. Fuck, I'm still half hard, sweetheart." He's still nuzzling at your hip, and you lace your fingers through his hair, tugging gently.

"Well, then, get your ass up here and let's see what we can do about it," you say, your voice low and breathless, and once again, you wonder what broke loose in you tonight. Whatever it is, you're just going with it, and damn the consequences. It's just too delicious to stop now.

He crawls up over you, slowly, his lips taking the long route as he takes his time tasting your skin, dipping his tongue into your belly button and making you giggle. You can feel him grin before he continues his way up your body, pushing your tank top up as he goes. You still with anticipation as he uncovers your breasts, his hot breath fanning over you, and your nipples go taut as he kisses the valley between before moving slowly up, teasing his way ever closer to where you long him to be. He laps at the tip of your nipple, making you gasp softly, and he kneads gently at the other breast as you squirm, your fingers clutching at his hair. "Dean… oh my god," you manage to pant as he finally sucks one tingling peak into his mouth, his tongue swirling around and over it. He bites down, just enough to force a soft curse from your lips, then laughs softly as he laves it with his tongue again. "Come here." You almost whine the words, and then he's kissing you, his tongue driving into your mouth, a gut-deep moan wrenched from him as you devour each other, his fingers plucking at your nipple. He moves just a little more, and you feel him, the hot, rigid length of him, against the inside of your thigh, the head nudging at your soft, slick folds insistently.

One more needy whimper from you and he reaches down, guiding himself, and burying himself in you with one hard thrust. Your hips raise to meet him, and you feel yourself begin to hurtle towards another explosion of pleasure, climbing as he begins to rock into you. "You feel… fuck… so amazing," he groans as your body clutches at him, fighting to keep him in deep, to never let him go.

You reach for him as he raises himself up, and he captures your hands, pinning them to the mattress on either side of your head as he drives into you with new purpose. You arch up beneath him, almost unable to breathe now at the intensity, the tension building in you. He's never going to stop, you're going to die like this, and you wish it would go on forever. A low growl builds in him, turning into a loud, desperate moan, and he slams into you hard, holding himself in to the limit as the dam finally bursts and you cry out, stars exploding behind your eyelids as you completely lose yourself at the feeling of his cock swelling and throbbing within you, flooding you with warmth.

You slowly become conscious of his lips gently kissing your eyelids, your cheeks, and finally your lips before he moves from you, dropping down beside you, blowing out an exhausted breath. "That was fucking hot."

You moan softly, nodding in agreement. "I know. I can't feel my legs." Dean laughs quietly, and you join him, rolling over as he puts an arm around you to pull you close. "Seriously, Dean… I can't believe you've actually jacked off thinking of me. I might be a little twisted, but that's pretty flattering. And I'll return the compliment, I've thought of you so many times…"

"Gives me a new appreciation of that song," he mumbles, snuggling his cheek down into your hair.

"I don't want anybody else… When I think about you I touch myself," you sing softly against his shoulder, and his arms tighten around you.

"Don't start something you don't want to finish, sweetheart," he murmurs drowsily, and you smile against his skin, contentment warming you as you begin to drift off in his arms. Maybe in the morning…


End file.
